Netherworld
Netherworld is a world appearing in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening and is the home town of Laharl, among others. Setting The Netherworld is a dark, evil place. It is filled with Demons and Heartless, and is a generally dangerous place to be in. Although it is not a very big world, the Netherworld does not have much of an ocean. Most of it is barren, destroyed land. Many forests are crawling with thieves and demons, and there are few settlements. Overlord Castle It is here that Allen first lands at. He is suddenly in Overlord Laharl's lush bedroom. The castle is very large, and could easily be bigger than most metropolises. It's walls are made of pure platinum, and most demons are afraid to even go near it; any unidentified demons found near it will be executed. Outside the castle is a lake of pure lava, thinning the few who would dare come to the castle even more. Netherworld Abyss This is the part of the world that takes up so much space of the planet. It is a vast expanse of barren desert, broken very scarcely by an oasis, small village, or forest. What is most common in this terrain is broken desert and rivers of lava. Demon's Threshold The lair of Mid-Boss. It is very swanky, and it very far into the plains/abyss. Story This is the second world Allen joins. After being transported from his home world, he suddenly finds himself in the castle of the Overlord. It is also explored when the story splits and Laharl and Ceodore come here to find Allen. The New Life Begins Allen awakes, surprised to see himself alive. He looks himself over, slightly noticing his clothes are in tatters. He is in shock and wonder when he notices - he is somewhere else entirely - the Netherworld. Allen looks around confused, and is surprised to see himself in a dark castle throne room, with a short boy with black hair, no shirt on, and a red scarf sitting on the throne. Next to him is a boy with gray clothes on and a scarf and a blue penguin. The boy without a shirt, called Overlord Laharl by the boy with gray clothes, attacks Allen. Suddenly, Allen pulls out his sword and counterattacks. Even more surprised that his weapon took this mysterious trip with him, Allen asks Laharl to stand down. With some persuasion from the boy in gray clothes (who introduces himself as Almaz), Laharl starts to interrogate Allen. After trying to recall his memories, Allen finds it.. difficult. He remembers bits and pieces; the fact that, although mistreated and in danger, Allen loved his home. He remembers gaining his sword and going to the park to party, but forgets why he blacks out and wakes up hours later. He remembers the meteor shower, and the mysterious man. Allen implores Laharl to help him get back home, and asks if he has seen the man. Crono Industries says...Allen thinks this man could somehow get him home, or have something to do with the shower. Hmmm.. Laharl doesn't ever remember seeing such a man, but Almaz states that the man has been seen near Vyers' Castle. Laharl, being bored with his life, gives Almaz temporary Overlord status, travels with Allen to the castle. The two adventure through the landscape of lava rivers and deserts of the Netherworld, eventually coming upon Vyers' Castle. The two break in, and fight Vyers. After beating information out of him, Allen finds out that Vyers did indeed meet the man; in fact, he just left the planet. Allen and Laharl buy a Gummi Ship and fly off to Baron, hoping to gather some information about this man. The Splitting of the Light After Allen disappears on Baron after defeating Golbez, Laharl and Ceodore fly back to the Netherworld to find Allen. After checking with Almaz (the temporary Overlord in Laharl's stead), the two find he has not been seen and fly off to the Johto League. Swarm of Chaos After the Heartless infestation starting to swarm the universe, Lexaln, Dante, Occidere, and Ceodore manage to track the source to here. They travel to the Netherworld and find Laharl (now evil) and Crono Silverius. Laharl battles the heroes, but is slain. When the group moves on to Silverius, he summons hundreds of Heartless and uses them to close the Keyhole with darkness, destroying the world. Lexaln and his comrades, and Crono, barely escape with their lives as the planet is killed. Characters Notes Gallery LaharlCastle.jpg|The Overlord's castle NetherworldPlains.jpg|The plains of the Netherworld InsideCastle.jpg|Mid-Boss's castle interior. Music | valign="top" width="50%" | |} Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Locations